Show me the way
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Al volverse Robin Dick nunca pensó que sufriría un remplazo, cuando Jason llega a la mansión, tampoco pensó que su nuevo pequeño hermanito sería tan adorable y que el terminaría por desarrollar sentimientos por él.


¡Hola a todos y todas!, este fic entra en el concurso del grupo de Facebook Edén Slash DC, con tématica Robincest, esta dedicado a **Sara Parra** , ¡espero que te guste mucho y lo disfrutes *-*!

ADVERTENCIAS:

 **Relación de menores de edad con contenido adulto.**

* * *

No eran hermanos consanguíneos, pero ambos habían sido adoptados por el millonario Bruce Wayne, uniendo sus vidas sin saber.

Él había llegado a la Mansión Wayne desde sus escasos ocho años, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres.

Batman lo había acogido bajo su manto protector cambiando su vida para siempre transformándolo en algo más allá de sí mismo, ahora era un vigilante, era Robin.

Tenía doce años cuando llegó su remplazo, un pequeño niño llamado Jason.

Dick quien nunca había sido un hermano mayor tomó la responsabilidad con diversión, le encantaba ver las expresiones en el rostro del menor.

Su convivencia comenzó de manera de natural, como una familia normal, por las mañanas Alfred enviaba al pequeño a despertarlo y fingiendo dormir lo jalaba a su cama pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Envueltos en las cobijas, Dick apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza oliendo su suave aroma, le encantaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, oler su cabello y llenarle de suaves besitos las mejillas regordetas de niño.

-Tienes que ponerte de pie, Alfred nos está llamando- repetía Jason tratando de no reírse mientras su hermano mayor le recorría la barriga con dedos suaves tocando todos los puntos que le hacían estremecer

-Dame un beso e iré- disfrutó de ver su cara avergonzada y enfurruñada era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, Jason parecía meditar entre hacerlo o no, al final vio como cerraba los ojos para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Mi hermanito es tan tierno-le decía para apenarlo saliendo de la cama con el tomados de la mano, porque adoraba sentir sus deditos entrelazados con los suyos

Dick tenía una serie de apodos para Jason, había acortado su nombre a "Jay" y no paraba de decirlo como si fuera su palabra favorita, le llamaba "pajarillo", "gorrioncito", "plumita" "ave bebé" "petirrojo" y "pequeña ala".

A medida de que Jason creció no dejó de comportarse de esa manera con él, en realidad sus palabras cariñosas solo aumentaron y sus gestos encimosos y cariñosos solo se volvieron habituales.

Con el paso del tiempo Dick había dejado de ser Robin, mientras Jason comenzaba a patrullar al lado de Bruce, alistándose para la partida inminente del mayor para unirse a los jóvenes titanes

-El nuevo Robin eres tú, ¿por qué no usas mi viejo traje?- estiró el calzón verde ante la cara roja de su hermanito con una sonrisa suave y sensual, Dick no parecía perder la compostura, estaba habituado a ser directo con sus pensamientos

Jason tiró aquella ropa a su cabeza -¿nunca dejas de ser un pervertido? Solo tu podrías andar por las calles con eso– se cruzó de brazos porque ese había sido su "traje de prueba", o al menos así le había dicho Dick cuando era pequeño para hacerlo usar su traje, engañando a un pequeño e inocente Jay de vestir con botitas de peter pan y calzón verde en cada entrenamiento.

Había sido hilarante cuando después se enteró que el mismo podía diseñar su traje y que en realidad no tenía que usar el de Dick.

Decidido a hacerlo más varonil simplemente le había agregado pantalones, pero la broma hecha a sus costillas aún permanecía y para su horror también las imágenes.

-¿Vas a extrañarme cuando ya no esté aquí pajarito?-le preguntó abrazándole por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, Jason había crecido sin preámbulos, alcanzando la altura de Dick con facilidad, pero profetizaba que pronto lo superaría.

-Ya lárgate pronto, con tu sequito de pelirrojos- cruzó los brazos y aunque Dick no pudo verlo, supo que rodó los ojos.

Starfire, Flecha Roja y KidFlash, eran sus amigos desde siempre, incluso habían llegado a conocer al pequeño Jason, para llamarle "Robincito", el menor podía tolerar de alguna manera a Dick, pero que otros le llamaran por nombres ridículos era simplemente inadmisible, había peleado contra ellos, pero simplemente le llevaban ventaja en edad, fuerza y entrenamiento.

"Cuando sea mayor voy a derrotarlos a todos", les había dicho a modo de reto, que solo había provocado risas porque era tremendamente adorable.

"Ahora entiendo tu complejo de hermano mayor Dick" le había dicho Roy riéndose hasta las lágrimas, sus amigos nunca habían podido dejar de notar el cómo Dick se la pasaba pegado al menor

-Yo si voy a extrañarte-le dijo Dick muy suave a su oído, mandándole un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación y trato de liberarse de su agarre.

Ese año había cumplido 14 y Dick con 17 años aún seguía tratándolo como un niño, no importaba que tuviera su altura y aquel cuerpo delineado por el ejercicio, incluso tampoco que su voz hubiera cambiado a lo largo del último año para darle ese tono grave, que Dick había calificado como "encantador"

-Eres un dolor en el trasero Dick- le respondió el menor con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos

-Si el trasero es como el mío entonces no es tan malo – le dijo guiñando un ojo, Jason no pudo evitar sonrojarse, los atributos del mayor eran tan prominentes y obvios, que su mirada no pudo evitar rodar hasta ellos. Como siempre Dick jugaba con él, paseo su mano por sus formas y se nalgueo así mismo con aquella coquería traviesa y atrevida.

Su cara se puso tan roja que sintió sus orejas arder.

-Eres un bastardo pervertido- le riño tapándose con una mano el sonrojo con aquel ceño fruncido

La risa de Dick le caló en el orgullo, mientras volvía a enredar sus brazos a su cuello mirándole a los ojos –Estas creciendo tanto y tan rápido y no estaré aquí para verte –le frunció la boca haciendo un mohín como si el niño pequeño fuera él

-¿Qué eres mi madre? Ni Bruce se preocupa tanto…-murmuró desviando la mirada, Dick se arremolino en sus brazos, olfateando su suave aroma masculino.

-No quiero irme ave bebé…quiero quedarme contigo-le susurró al oído muy suave pegando sus cuerpos al máximo posible, Jason palmeó su cabeza torpe sin saber que decir, Dick siempre era brutalmente honesto, lo dejaba con la mente en blanco.

-Siempre puedes no ir…que se jodan y busquen un nuevo líder – le gruñó mirándole a los ojos, Dick tenía los ojos muy azules como un par de zafiros a diferencia de los suyos con toques de verde como Aguamarinas.

-No puedo no ir, debo despedirme de ti…pero puedo dejarte un regalo para que me recuerdes, lo que tú quieras…cualquier cosa- le susurró muy cerca de sus labios, tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

Jason tragó duro, sin saber que la boca se le había hecho agua, desde el último año su cuerpo se había vuelto traicionero, reaccionaba a los abrazos y caricias de forma diferente, se sentía excitado y anormal.

Jadeó suave Dick le acariciaba el cabello adentrando sus dedos en las hebras negras, mandándole deliciosas sensaciones que le hacían ladear la cabeza hacia su contacto.

-Yo…yo quiero…- se quedó con la boca abierta incapaz de formular su petición las caricias de Dick le distraían, sus labios rellenos, los ojos chispeantes, ese enviciante aroma de su aliento y esa sonrisa coqueta que prometía el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

-Dilo…-los ojos del mayor brillaban, estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas, en esos años, había desarrollado una fijación por el menor, un cariño abrazador que poco a poco se volvía más intenso y oscuro, supo que estaba yendo más allá en un camino sin retorno pero no le importaba, lo quería, más que nada y más que a nadie, desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ese niño lo había deseado con un hambre que se alimentaba a cuenta gotas, había esperado pacientemente a que creciera, viendo madurar la fruta que anhelaba comerse.

-Yo quiero…quiero intentarlo contigo…-le dijo muy suave y muy bajo, apenas audible para Dick –besarnos-

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie Jay?-le preguntó con el corazón acelerado, mordiendo su labio inferior

Jason no respondió a la pregunta pero sus manos le rodearon la cintura, se sentían calientes ahí donde los dedos le tocaban, ardiendo como el mismo.

-Es mi trabajo de hermano mayor mostrarte cómo hacerlo-le dijo y supo que era una excusa, acortó la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus frentes, jugando sus narices, el espacio entre ellos reduciéndose exponencialmente, las piernas de Jason temblaron de la anticipación y entrecerró sus ojos, no queriendo perderse el momento en que sus labios se tocaron y la boca jugosa y caliente de Dick apresó la suya, moviéndose suave y dulcemente, Jason torpemente se dejó guiar, tratando de replicar los movimientos ajeno.

Dick le acariciaba la mejilla y su lengua delineó su labio inferior mandándole descargas bajo sus pantalones

Comenzó a seguir el ritmo, aprendiendo velozmente e impaciente metió su lengua en su boca moviéndola sin saber

Dick se rio separando su beso –que impaciente –le dijo con los labios húmedos y brillantes –con calma Jay-le dijo uniendo su boca de nueva cuenta mostrándole cómo hacerlo, usando todos los trucos que el tiempo le había mostrado para verterlos en la boca del menor, intensificó el ritmo y mordisqueo su lengua, le besó hasta que no tuvieron aliento, con sus caderas juntas fregándose contra él, porque deseaba más, había recibido muy poco de él en esos años y ahora solo quería saciarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe más cosas?-le preguntó tras separarse encantador como él siempre era, estaban en medio de la mansión en una de las salas pero no le importaba, nadie iría a buscarlos ese había sido su tiempo para despedirse de Jason, y planeaba darle toda una despedida.

Jason intentó buscar su boca de nuevo, las sensaciones eran nuevas y desconocidas, todo su cuerpo se sentía sensible y necesitado del contacto.

Dijo si, sin siquiera pensarlo, era solo un adolescente quería todo el placer que pudiera obtener rápido y sin escalas.

Dick se tomó su tiempo con él, meneo sus caderas guiando las manos ajenas a tocarle, era la fantasía de cualquiera, la persona experimentada y mayor que te mostrara el camino a la sexualidad sin penas ni reservas, excepto que era Dick, su hermano mayor, el morbo no podía ser más.

Sus dedos fueron a tocar su trasero, incluso por sobre la tela de su pantalón se sentía genial poder amasarlo entre sus dedos como había deseado y fantaseado secretamente.

Dick se reía, le veía con una sonrisa, divertido al ver su interés y fascinación, aún no habían hecho casi nada y Jason estaba tan excitado y ansioso.

Le tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos y le besó, llevándolo al sofá, sentándose en su regazo moviendo las caderas sobre su ropa, fregándose de una manera casi obscena, con aquella flexibilidad increíble, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y presionándose contra el pene cubierto de Jason.

El menor lo veía con embeleso, perdido en esa cadencia de caderas, en esos ojos sensuales y esa boca lasciva.

Dick se inclinó a él y su mano palpó su erección. -¿Te masturbas Jay?-le preguntó presionando en busca de una respuesta, pero solo consiguió un jadeo

-ahh… Dick…ya sabes la respuesta –le contestó contrariado, porque incluso en aquella situación Dick no dejaba de hablarle, de llevarle con su conversación por los lugares más vergonzosos.

-¿Sabes que es mejor que correrse con la mano?- le cuestionó abriendo el primer botón de su pantalón sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Jason negó con la boca seca, sin saber que esperar pero completamente receptivo a sus movimientos.

-Correrte en la boca de alguien, dejar que te chupe y lama….cálida y húmedamente…- los dedos de Dick se cerraron en el pene ajeno, sacando un quejido ahogado de los labios ajenos, Jason no sabía que lo excitaba más, si los toques de Dick o sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se siente pequeña ave?-le susurró besando su mejilla, subiendo a su oreja mordisqueándole el lóbulo bajando a su cuello mordiendo sacándole sonidos y jadeos.

-…si…si quiero- logró articular, mirando la sonrisa ampliarse en el rostro del primer Robin, su mano hábil no había dejado de estimularlo y estaba húmedo de la punta, tanto que pensó que en cuanto comenzara iba a correrse, se mordió el interior de la mejilla sin perder detalle de Dick deslizándose por sus piernas, tocando el suelo y separando sus rodillas temblantes.

El mayor se relamió los labios y sopló sobre la punta enrojecida y reluciente de presemen, le dio una ligera lamida saboreando la sal, para chupar la cabeza, no era demasiado grande aún, y casi no tenía vello púbico, aun le faltaba crecer.

La mano de Jason temblaba y el entrelazo sus dedos con él, para abrir suavemente sus labios dejando que la longitud se deslizara por su lengua, presionando contra su paladar y encontrando el fondo con su garganta.

Le tragó como un experto y comenzó a succionar, sacando y metiendo, las rodillas de Jason temblaron con violencia, entrecerró las piernas apretando sus dedos entrelazados.

Dick ahueco sus mejillas, se concentró en la punta y casi fue demasiado para el cuerpo de Jason, el cual tenía la espalda curveada contra el respaldo y sus caderas habían comenzado a dar erráticos movimientos agitándose por las sensaciones en una maraña de gemidos arrancados por los lengüetazos de Dick.

Era consciente de que no duraría más, de que aquello iba a llevarlo a un gran orgasmo, balbuceo el nombre ajeno y el primer Robin no le dio escapatoria, chupó con ahínco mordisqueando la punta dejando que a la entrada y salida raspara con sus dientes, la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca y resbalaba por su mentón.

-N…n..no…- Jason balbuceo una advertencia abriendo sus ojos acuosos y el orgasmo le azotó, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y la presión era liberada en un chorro de semen.

Dick chupo el orificio lamiendo el falo dejándolo escurridizo de saliva, tragó el contenido de su boca y deslizándose de entre las piernas de Jason, repto hasta su regazo, para besarle, compartiendo el amargor del semen combinado con su acuosa saliva.

-sabe gracioso- le dijo frunciendo el ceño tranquilo con el cierre abajo y un Dick relajado y mim oso en su regazo como un gran gato relamiéndose los labios

-Sabe a ti-le dijo besando su cuello suavemente

-No te vayas a Jump City-dijo por primera vez, honesto, abrazándole a su cuerpo

-Voy a volver pequeña ave, espérame-

-No me iré a ninguna parte-le prometió Jason cobijándose en su calor, cerrando los ojos –cuando regreses…vayamos por tercera base… y esta vez yo te enseñare-le aseguró

Dick rio ante aquella promesa velada, cerrando los ojos metiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jay feliz y enamorado.


End file.
